Metal In My Business
by leoslady4ever
Summary: GaLu Week: Day 4 - Lonely *** He was tired of his solitary life, tired of waking up every morning without someone by his side. He wanted what his guild mates had. Time and time again, he found himself watching them with their significant others, feeling jealous of the fact that they had someone and he didn't. Then of course, his mind would turn to her...


_This beauty has been done for a while! It came about from a conversation with** Nicole4211**. I get my best ideas from her and **Deathsembrace137**. lol I hope you all like it!_

* * *

**_GaLu Week: Day 4 - LONELY_**

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**METAL IN MY BUSINESS**

Gajeel sat in what he'd deemed as his corner of the guild, and scowled at the rising surge of boredom inside him. He hated the rare times the guild got quiet, when there was nothing going on. It made him down right antsy.

For most people, the wild side of Fairy Tail was an annoyance, the fights and parties an unfortunate thing to deal with, but for Gajeel, it was damn near perfect. He liked it that way, something to always to occupy his mind. It kept him from thinking too hard on the fact that he was still one of the only bachelors left in the guild.

He didn't like to go there, but when things slowed down, the truth returned to plague him. His mind seemed to seek out that train of thought, reminding him how lonely his life was without a woman. He'd have to admit how empty his house felt, how much he hated returning home everyday to find no one waiting for him.

He was tired of his solitary life, tired of waking up every morning without someone by his side. Though he had admitted it to none of his guild mates, he wanted what they had. Time and time again, he found himself watching them with their significant others, feeling jealous of the fact that they had someone and he didn't.

Then of course, without conscious thought, his mind would turn to her, and before he knew it, he'd be looking for her, scanning the guild for her pretty mop of blonde hair.

Today was just the same, his eyes settling on her once again, his hands itching to touch her, his arms aching to hold her. Stifling a groan, he turned his face away, ignoring the need to study her again. Maybe he just needed to find her dorky partner and pick a fight.

Having decided on a course of action, he set his chair back on all four legs, and moved to stand to his feet when he heard her voice. He stilled, sinking back into his seat to listen.

"Whatcha think, Levy-chan?" she giggled, leaning forward into the table and holding up a thin stick of...metal?

_What was she doing with that bit of iron?_ Gajeel thought, narrowing his eyes at the scene.

The blue-haired girl burst out laughing at the sight of the object in the blonde's hand. "Oh my God..." she gasped, "I can't believe you're actually going to do it! I thought you were joking!"

Lucy shrugged elegantly, then sighed. "Well, I was joking at the time, but honestly, if I keep waiting for him to make a move, I'll probably be single for the rest of my life."

Her words hit him like a kick to the gut. He hated hearing her talk about this man she was interested in. It made his blood boil to think of another man touching her, kissing her... He had to stop this. He knew he had no right to get so angry and jealous. He had no hold on her, no reason to tell this mystery man to stay away from her.

Though, from the way she always talked about him, the guy had to be a total moron. There she was – beautiful, funny, smart, sexy as hell, and apparently completely over the moon for some fool who didn't even have the brains to see what was right in front of him. Pissed him off! He wanted that girl so bad, and this jerk could have her, but hadn't made a single move. What a prick...

"So, you're really doing it?" Levy asked, then pressed her hands together and gave a little squeal. "Oh, I'm so excited for you Lu-chan!"

"Well, don't get too excited. He could always shoot me down," Lucy muttered nervously. She lifted a finger to her hair, twirling a strand of hair in a rare show of anxiety.

He wished it didn't matter so much to her. It just showed how much she liked this creep, and it made him want to find the little fucker and beat his ass. He wanted it to be him, wanted her to look at him with those big brown eyes and really see him. He wanted her to pick him, not this man she'd irritatingly failed to name.

"Oh Lu-chan..." The Script mage reached forward, patting her friend's hand in encouragement. "I'm sure that won't happen. I told you – I've seen how he looks at you." The petite female giggled again, adding, "He looks as if he'd like to eat you whole."

Gajeel felt his teeth grit in irritation as Lucy fawned. "Oh, don't I wish! I swear, as hot as I am for him, he could walk over here right now with that intention, and I wouldn't tell him no."

The bastard was in Fairy Tail?! Gajeel felt his temper flare at the information. There was no way in hell he could watch her with another man, not every damn day in his own guild. He couldn't bear to see her kiss him, touch him... It would be too much to take.

Levy's face flushed with amused embarrassment. "Lu-chan! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Okay that might have been kinda TMI, but I can't help it!" Lucy groaned, pouting across the table at the blue-haired girl. "I don't get to have sex all the time like some people..."

"Don't say that so loud!" Levy gasped, looking around her to make sure no one had heard. "I don't want everyone to know about that!"

Lucy giggled at her friend's reaction. "Oh please Levy0chan. Everyone knows you and Natsu are screwing. I don't know why you're pretending it's some big secret."

"Would you stop that?" she snapped, flicking Lucy's nose with her finger. "Now, don't you have something to do...for a certain guy..."

Lucy nodded, her mouth twitching with amusement. "You're absolutely right. Time to get myself some action."

With that said, she promptly slipped the steel rod into her mouth. What the hell? _Why was she...oh shit, she was sucking on it._ Gajeel felt his heart stutter in his chest as he watched her slide the narrow slip of metal in and out of her mouth. Damn...his two favorite things. He'd never be able to think of iron the same way again.

Suddenly, she pulled it out. "It's not too bad actually. Kinda cold..." she mused, then snickered to herself. "I bet he's not though," she said, glancing over in his direction.

Gajeel's breath stalled. He could have sworn she had just looked at him when she said that, but then he shrugged it off. He was probably seeing things. After all, she wanted her mystery man's attention, not his own.

His mood tanked at the realization, and he stood to his feet, ready to leave before he completely lost his mind.

"Okay, I'm going in," she decided firmly.

Hearing her chair scrape along the floor, he found himself unable to move towards the door. For some pathetic reason, he had to see who she was after. He didn't know why, but he had to know what lucky bastard got the woman he wanted.

Lifting his eyes, he was surprised to find Lucy heading in his direction, her gaze filled with determination. Was she looking at him?

She came to a stop in front of his table, causing his brain to fumble. "Uh...yeah?" He wanted to smack himself the moment the words tumbled from his lips. How fucking lame could he get?

"Hi Gajeel," she said, easing the metal back into her mouth, then releasing it with a light slurp.

He swallowed hard, trying to force down the flash of heat in his groin at her oral demonstration. "Hi Bunny Girl..." he choked out, and couldn't stop himself from asking, "What are you doing with that iron?"

Her brow lifted marginally at his question as if she was happy he'd asked, though he couldn't imagine why. She bit her lip, smiling coquettishly when she answered, "I was just wondering what you'd taste like."

The words struck him hard, knocking the air right out of his lungs. She had been talking about him. It wasn't another man. He was the fool that couldn't see what was in front of him.

Everything she'd said ran through his mind, and he realized... He was the one that looked like he wanted to eat her whole. Oh and wasn't that the truth? He wanted to lick over every inch of her body, labor over her sexy form all damn night, devour her... His thought trailed off when he remembered - he was the one she was hot for, that she wouldn't say no to.

Taking one step forward, he jerked her into his body and dropped his mouth to hers. She sank into his embrace, kissing him back enthusiastically as her hands grasped at his shirt to pull him closer. He'd wanted this for so long, and though he hadn't been interested in giving a show to the whole guild, he had no intention of stopping.

His hands lifted to cradle her head, his fingers tangling in the mass of golden locks, and he groaned. He couldn't quite believe this was happening, couldn't separate truth from the many dreams he'd had of this moment.

Lucy hummed into his mouth, angling her head to deepen their kiss. Gajeel could feel his body beginning to respond to her attentions, and as she pressed herself more firmly against his arousal, he eased away.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him with such desire, he almost took her right there. Thankfully though, a high-pitched cheer drew his attention away, and he found Levy and Mira squealing across the hall. Fuck, did the whole damn guild know she was after him?

"Gajeel," Lucy whispered, nudging herself against his crotch again.

He bit back a groan and grabbed at her hips, keeping her from tempting him further. "You're gonna make me fuck you right here in front of everyone if you don't stop that," he warned softly.

Her eyes danced with excitement as she continued to taunt him, running her nails down his chest. "Well, you're taking too long, and I'm so..." She paused, dropping her gaze to the bulge in his pants, and licked her lips. "Hungry..."

Gajeel's body lit up in flames at her statement, his cock straining urgently against his pants. He had to get them out of there before she damn near demolished his control and made him do something he'd regret. "We're leaving...now."

Giving him a brilliant smile, she grabbed his hand, spinning on her heels and heading straight for the exit. "Bye everyone!" she chirped happily.

Natsu watched as Lucy dragged the older Slayer out the front door, and smirked. "About time, you dense idiot!" he couldn't resist shouting at their retreating forms. For once, he wasn't the slow one.

* * *

**_A/N: If you'd like to participate in GaLu Week, we still have 3 more days of prompts, but you're welcome to do the others too! Here they are:_**

**_1. DATE_**

**_2. TRUST_**

**_3. TOUCH_**

**_4. LONELY_**

**_5. COMMUNICATION_**

**_6. GUILT_**

**_7. SECRETS_**

**_Hope you'll join us in celebrating this great couple! Loves!_**


End file.
